Pink Kyou
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: Have ou ever wondered what would happen if Kyou tried to get back at Yuki, but the plan backfired? Well here's what MIGHT happen. Please read and review! Redid!
1. Chapter 1

I_ knew that I had to redo most of my fanfics, so I'm redoing this one. My friend, Yori Hayashi, told me that there were a lot of stuff that I left out, so I'm sorry if I did. I hope this is a little better than before! Well, anyway, people let me know what you think of this revised fanfic!_

**Disclaimer**-If I owned Fruits Basket, things would be a whole lot different from the manga/anime.

---------------

Tohru Honda was walking around the kitchen of Shigure's home. She had been living there now for about a year and a half. The curse was still active, but she felt that she knew how to break it. She didn't know exactly how, but she felt somewhere in her that she knew the way to break it.

While Tohru was walking around the kitchen, she took notice of what was needed for their meals. She noticed that she needed to go to the store to buy more produces. After taking a sheet of paper off of the desk in Shigure's study, she made a list of the stuff she needed.

Once everything was in order, she went out the kitchen to almost run into Kyou. "Sorry Kyou-kun! I wasn't watching where I was going," said Tohru.

"It's all right Tohru," said Kyou. He looks around the room and notices that a certain rat-boy and perverted dog weren't anywhere around. He turns toward Tohru again. "Do you know where that darn rat and dog are?"

"I think Yuki-kun is at a Student Council meeting, and Shigure-san is at the Main House with Hatori-san," answered Tohru. "Would you like to come with me to the store? I have to pick up some things for dinner."

Kyou thinks about this for a while and then answers, "Yeah, sure. There is nothing else to do around here since that rat isn't here."

Soon they left leaving the house and entering the town where the store is. On the way there, they were followed by silence. No one talked or said anything to one another. Even their minds didn't say anything. They entered the convenient store in town. Since Kyou didn't want to be seen with Tohru shopping letting people think they were on a date, he walked around the store until he saw the hair color section.

He walked into the aisle and saw a lot of selections of hair dye. He saw black, purple, yellow, red, brown, orange, bright pink, and many other colors. When he saw the bright pink color, he got a plan into his head to embarrass Yuki.

When he picked up the hair color, he examined the instructions and they read the following:

Step 1: Make sure to put the color when you wash you hair.

Step 2: After putting the color in, rinse your hair after a few seconds to let the color seep into your scalp.

Step 3: Your hair should wait until the next morning to see the results of your product to see if it really worked or not.

There are no guarantees that this will turn out perfect. If you tried this on an animal, their fur will turn that color as well. Good Luck!!

That gave Kyou a good plan that he thought might even work. His plan was to dye Yuki's hair the same color of this product, which was bright pink. When Tohru was finished shopping, she found Kyou in the hair color section and looking at the box in his hand. She didn't know what kind of color it was, but it had to be an improvement. Most of the students at school would ask Kyou if orange was his normal hair color. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

They both walked to the checkout counter and bout their items. Tohru was buying the shopping while Kyou bought the hair dye that Tohru didn't even look at yet. Once they were done, they left to go back home hoping that Shigure and Yuki were waiting for them. Tohru had dinner to make and Yuki had things to do for the next Student Council meeting.

On the way home, they remained silent. Tohru was thinking about what to make for dinner with the stuff she bought, and Kyou was making his plan for Yuki full proof. He had the steps all made out as well. The steps were:

Step 1: Drain Yuki's shampoo, so that he could put some of the hair dye in there.

Step 2: Wait until Yuki took a shower.

Step 3: See what Yuki's hair would look like in the morning.

Step 4: Laugh.

When they entered the house, they found that only Shigure was home. Yuki was still at the Student Council meeting. That was a very good thing for Kyou. When they arrived into the kitchen, Kyou helped Tohru unpack the items she bought until Shigure called for 'his precious little flower'. She found out that he needed her to clean up the little mess that was left from before. She gratefully did as she was told.

Kyou, on the other hand, left to accomplish what his mind had thought of on the way home from the store. He took out the box with the color in it and read the even more difficult instructions. He didn't understand them, so he threw them away instead. He found Yuki's hair supplies and dumped half of it out in the sink to make room for the color to mix with the shampoo.

'_So far so good,'_ thought Kyou once he shook up the bottle and noticed that the liquid turned a slight pink. _'Let's hope he doesn't know what I'm planning, otherwise, I'm dog meat!'_

When Kyou came out of the bathroom, he was face to face with Yuki. Apparently, he came home a few minutes ago. Kyou let him pass without any smart remarks. Yuki was a little surprised at this. He expected a fight or any remarks that insulted him.

When he got none, Yuki went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Kyou was on a roll today. Already two steps were down and only two left. He never expected to have Yuki guess that something was wrong with his stuff.

Yuki checked to see if anything was wrong with his stuff. He noticed that something was wrong with his hair stuff. He poured some of it out and found that it was slightly pink. He then noticed that something was taking a long time to go down in the sink. When he checked it, he found that it was his hair stuff. He smirked. He thought something wasn't right with that darn cat of a cousin. Yuki decided to use Kyou's hair stuff instead of his knowing that it would do something to his hair.

Outside the bathroom, Kyou heard the water go on and smirked. His plan was going perfectly so far. After a while, he got bored and decided to wait until morning to see his hair. He knew that it would take until morning to see the results, but he couldn't wait.

When Kyou heard the door open from his room, he went outside the hall to see Yuki wearing a towel on his head. He let Kyou think that his plan was going well, not knowing that he already thought that it had. Kyou had to take a shower as well, so he went in after Yuki.

He was too happy that his plan was working that he never checked to see what hair supplies he used. He was actually using the one that he gave Yuki. He wouldn't tell if anything was wrong until morning though. He took a quick shower and went down to eat dinner with the rest of the household's occupants.

Oh how he couldn't wait until morning!

The next morning, Kyou felt like he had something on his head. He got up and went into the bathroom to see not orange, but bright pink on his head! He couldn't believe that he goofed up with his own plan! He was really mad, and didn't watch where he was going when he ran into Tohru carrying a load of laundry. He heard the usual POOF and he was a cat on the ground.

When Tohru saw Kyou, she was about to say good morning until she saw the bright pink on his body. Instead she said, "Kyou-kun, what happened to your fur? Is this a new way to not let the other people make fun of you because you had orange hair before?"

"No. Why?" said Kyou. He was secretly hoping that she wasn't going to say that his hair was the same bright pink as his hair.

"No reason really. It's just that your fur is all bright pink. What did you do this time to get in this situation? Another way to get at Yuki-kun?" She guessed correct, but he didn't want her to know that.

"Um…kind of? Cursed BEWARE labels!"

She tried to make the things right with him sulking that are until he transformed back into his human form. She squealed and looked away from him for him to change. He quickly changed and found comfort in what Tohru had said earlier. He would have to get the orange hair dye and change his hair back to normal the next day. However, today was when he would stay inside and not let anyone see his hair, maybe he would only let Tohru know, but defiantly NOT Yuki!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Well, here is a notice for Pink Kyou. I wish that you all tell me what you think of the revised fanfic. Please??

Let me know and I'll be grateful that some of you enjoyed it!

Ro-chan

aka

Ichigo-2007


End file.
